The Gift Of Legends
by Diamondz-Love
Summary: Set in New Moon. While grieving the loss of Edward, Bella finds two new friends in twin sisters. What will they go through together after they learn of kept secrets, rogue vampires, unwanted imprinting, and rivalry. Like everything else, Will love soon blossom or crumble? Kaori x Jacob, Kagome x Embry, and Bella x Edward. I do not own twilight or Inuyasha!
1. Platonic Wonder

I know a new story, I couldn't help myself! Don't beat me up! I hope you like this just as much as the first Twilight fanfic. Give me reviews pleasee!

* * *

They had noticed her when they first entered the parking lot the sheep among wolves. Plain to the unnatural beauty that surrounded her. They had arrived just two weeks before the girls behavior changed drastically to a somewhat social girl to a complete outcast among her friends. They no longer tried to cheer her up or include her in their activities, merely glancing at her with pity or disgust and carrying on. Only one girl had continually trying to help, that person was Angela Webber. But even her efforts were to no avail merely getting a half smile and was brushed off.

They had of course heard the news of the Cullen's leaving and noticed the lack of their presence. The girl had started to look unhealthy, losing weight, her skin getting more pale, and dark circles under her eyes. She drifted from her friends more beginning to sit at a different table, the Cullen's table, with a tray full of food that was untouched yet again.

This carried on for months until she sat at their table staring off. The twins looked at each other before looking back at the girl.

The girl on the left put on a smile. "Hello, my name's Kagome Higurashi and you are?" She introduced herself in her thick English accent.

The platonic girl snapped out of her stupor and stared at Kagome a second.

"H-Hi I'm Bella, I-Isabella, but Bella for short." Muttered tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, glancing at both of them. "I'm sorry I thought I sat over there." She said looking behind her.

"It's quite alright, maybe it's just been a long day."

"You can say that" Bella muttered.

"Oh wow. You're twins." She observed staring at them.

"Yeah, fraternal. I'm the youngest." Kagome said looking toward her sister.

"I am Kaori, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Her accent was just as thick as Kagome's if not thicker.

Bella studied at the two sets of blue eyes peering at her, they had little differences between them. Kaori's nose and chin were a bit sharper where as Kagome had a roundness to hers. Kaori's eyes were a bit narrower to Kagome's almond shaped. Kagome's were a stormy blue while Kaori's looked like an electric blue, both seeming to have a sort of unnatural glow to them. They both had full pink lips, the same face and head shape, slightly pointed ears, and inky thick black hair Kagome's loose, while Kaori's was pulled into what looked like an expertly done bun, not a hair out of place on either one of their heads. Kagome had a full bang, while Kaori's swept to the right side. All in all they were kinda hard to tell apart, they hair is what mainly set the differences off.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to." Bella said finally. "How long have you two been here, I haven't noticed you around before?

"We have been here since August 27th" Kaori stated her voice very feminine, it sounded like a wind chime in the breeze it had an air of coolness to it.

"Yes about five months." Kagome said her voice around the same pitch as Kaori's but more bell like. Her voice was kind and cheerful.

Bella blinked "Five months already?" she thought.

"So what's your next class?" Kagome asked to make conversation.

"Biology." Bella murmured "Without Ed-him" She thought painfully.

Kagome smiled "Ours to" though they already knew what Bella's next class was.

"I haven't noticed you guys in there. Sorry." Bella said.

"It's alright we normally get there before everyone else and sit all the way in the back. " Kagome responded.

"Oh" Bella murmured.

Kagome gave a kind smile, her white teeth on display.

"Your teeth are pretty long." Bella said.

"Yeah a trait we both have. Like our eyes the pupils are a big difference from a normal person's." Kagome said gesturing toward hers and Kaori's eyes,

True to her word their pupils looked like those of a snake. Unnatural. Inhuman. Bella was drawn in.

"How'd that happen?" Bella asked in awe.

"Meh. Born this way." Kagome shrugged

"Do-"

RING! The bell rang.

"Let us not dawdle." Kaori said rising up along with Kagome gracefully trays in hand as they deposited them in the garbage.

"Would you like to walk with us?" Kagome asked hoping to give the girl some much needed company.

"Yeah sound…sounds great." Bella said.

"Excellent." Kagome said as they made their way to biology.

"They're so graceful, their eyes are so different, as well as their teeth. What are they?" Bella thought as they entered the classroom and went to their respective seats.

The bell rang again as teachings began, none of the girl's heads were in the lesson. More in space, though Kagome and Kaori kept a keen ear towards the teachers. As Bella continued her thoughts about the Twin's she had just met.

* * *

I hoped you liked it! Until next time.


	2. Dodge Ball Or Assault?

Thanks so much for the follows/favorites/reviews! I hope you like it!

* * *

After a rather boring lesson on molecular theory the bell had once again rang. Bella slowly gathered her books, not noticing Kagome behind her until she cleared her throat, scaring the poor girl, causing Kagome to giggle.

"She's so quiet or was I not paying attention." Bella thought

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. But I was wondering what your next class was." Kagome asked.

"Oh uh, yeah sure. It's gym. With Coach Clapp." Bella said trying to gain her bearings.

Kagome looked at Kaori, who was leaning against the door frame of the empty class, who merely nodded.

"Well if you want to you can walk with us again." Kagome offered.

Bella agreed and they made their way to gym class, with Bella looking off into space.

"So were you born here?" Kagome asked

Bella blinked.

"I'm sorry, what?" She stuttered making Kagome giggle, and Kaori to glance at her curiously.

"Are you from here? Like born?" She reiterated.

"Uh yeah but I grew up in Jacksonville, with my mom." Bella mumbled.

"We are from Tokyo, Japan." Kaori said, "We grew up on a shrine."

"Must have been exciting."

"You have no idea." Kagome said sharing a glance with Kaori. "Well here we are. Let's do this"

They waked through the double doors and went straight to the girl's dressing room, changing to their uniforms which consisted of either sweats or shorts and a long or short sleeve T-shirt with the school's colors and logo. Kagome have chosen the shorts and short sleeved while Kagome opted for the long sleeve T-shirt earning them lots of looks. Bella was comfortable in her long sleeve T and sweat pants. They made their way to the gym teacher, Coach Clapp, who had loudly began to blow his whistle.

"Alight kids, today you'll be playing dodge ball, so instead of picking teams, we'll be playing girls against boys. Divide and on my signal we'll begin. He instructed.

At this point Bella had let out a groan and was looking extremely nervous, Kagome and Kaori high-fived each other before jogging towards Bella, whose shoulders were hunched defensively.

"Bella are you alright?" Kagome asked concern written on her face.

"You are looking very nervous." Kaori stated.

"Yeah, I'm not good at sports or anything that requires coordination." She said blushing.

"Don't worry we'll do our best to protect you." Kagome said seeing the opposite team already eyeing Bella. And recalling Bell's stumbles. "We're pros at this" She finished with a smile.

Kaori gave a nod and patted Bella's shoulder, and they then flanked her.

"Just try to stay behind us." Kagome muttered.

Though not outwardly displayed, the sisters' inner predator was raising its head. Categorizing the weakest to the strongest. Finding those who were too cocky and those who looked to be making a strategy.

"Great." Bela mumbled.

Then, Coach Clapp blew his whistle. "Begin!" He shouted

The gym was soon filled with shrieks, yells, and the sounds of balls hitting bodies. They had, much to Bella's disdain try to target her. But true to Kagome's word they protected her like a choreographed dance, they moved in complete sync, around her, effortlessly ducking, dodging, and catching. A ball had been thrown and now was on its way to Bella's face. Bella gasped and immediately drew in on herself. But instead of it making impact with her fragile body, Kaori caught it in her left hand and threw it back, the ground, wheezing. The coach blew the whistle and signaled a time out.

"What was that?" Bella thought in shock as students and the Coach rushed to the boy, checking on him.

"Kusō nee-chan." Kagome muttered

Kaori gave a slight smirk. "Watashi wa jibun no tsuyo-sa o shiranai to omoimasu," She replied

Coach Clapp blew the whistle yet again, "Take Johnson to the nurses' station! Hi-Higurashi watch the strength!" He yelled.

"Hm" Was all the Kaori uttered.

Two teens, one a sandy blonde and the other brown haired, grabbed the boy and put his arms around their necks and hauled him up, as they passed the girls the boy groaned.

After a few more rounds and more similar injuries to four others by both Kagome and Kaori the exasperated Coach called it a day 30 minutes early.

The twins made their way to the dressing rooms, after high-fiving and began to change into their regular clothes, having not even broken a sweat. Bella was still shocked but slowly made her way to the girl's dressing rooms, changing out, and awkwardly going up to Kagome while mumbling a greeting, being a bit intimidated by Kaori's silent, cool air.

"Hey Bella! Did you enjoy the game?" Kagome asked as she pulled up her pants. And Kaori pulled her shirt over a taught Belly, Bella noticed how expensive their clothes looked.

"It was nice not getting hit for once," Bella said gratefully.

"No problem it gave us a challenge for a change." Kagome smiled.

"Well we've been in adventure camp, back home in Japan. Even military camp. So our skills were trained. Dodging, fighting, weapons, tracking, hunting, etc."

Kagome explained a detailed lie.

"Oh," Bella said. "Fun."

"You bet it was. Well it's time to go home." Kagome said as the bell rang.

"Great" Bella said

They made their want outside. Conveniently their cars were parked on either side of Bella's. As usual the student body was surrounding the two sister's cars, after centuries of living and doing different things they had accumulated more than enough money to spend on modern luxuries. Kaori moved to her car and a hot pink Koeniigsegg Agera R. Kagomes was a Pagani Huayra in Electric blue.

"Until next time Bella. " Kaori said before sliding in her vehicle and starting up.

"Bye" She said holding her hand up in a wave.

"Hey" Kagome said getting Bella's attention. "Here is our cell numbers, Kaori already said it was okay to give hers to you. But if you want to hang out anytime let one of us know. We live by our selves so permission isn't a problem. Also we won't be here for about a week, but again as Americans say, "hit us up sometime". Kagome said getting a small smile from Bella though small, it was a big improvement.

"Yeah, sure, I'll do that." She said.

"Great see you next week!" Kagome said cheerfully before getting in her car and speeding off after Kaori.

"Great." Bella thought as she got in her truck and made her way slowly home, lost in her painful thoughts yet again. As she got home she did her self-appointed chores before going to bed after bidding an increasingly worried Charlie goodnight. After doing her nightly routine, and getting into bed.

Before she fell asleep she began to contemplate.

"No human moves or hits like that." Sleepily recalling the twists and turns the sisters did, gracefully moving their bodies in ways humans shouldn't be able to.

"What are they?" She muttered before drifting to sleep.

* * *

1 "Kusō Nee-chan" = Damn sister

2 "Watashi wa jibun no tsuyo-sa o shiranai to omoimasu" = I guess I don't know my own strength

I hope you enjoy!


	3. Planning The Unplanned

Please enjoy ^^ This is the most I've been writing in forever. I can't even find the notebook for "A New Bond" AND I HAVE ANOTHER STORY COMING OUT!

* * *

After that day Bella had once again began to drift in her mind; half-heartedly acknowledging people, and faking her wellness, though it didn't fool anyone.

As Bella sat at the table on a Friday morning, staring at her bowl of cereal rather than eating it, until Charlie Swan's fist came down hard on the table.

"That's it, Bella! I'm sending you home." He said forcefully.

"I am home." She mumbled mystified.

"I'm sending you to Renée, to Jacksonville." He clarified

Watching in exasperation as Bella's foggy mind made sense of what he had said to her.

"What did I do?" She said, face crumbling. Thinking that she hadn't done anything to deserve being sent back to Jacksonville.

Charlie had a severe scowl on his face. "You didn't do anything. That's the problem. You never do anything." He said.

"You want me to get in trouble?" She asked missing the point.

"Trouble would be better than this…this moping around all the time!" He said red faced.

That stung Bella a bit, thinking her charade was morose free.

"I am not moping around." She said in defense.

"Wrong word" He conceded. "Moping would be better- that would be doing something. You're just…lifeless, Bella. I think that's the word I want."

Apparently that struck home and she sighed.

"I'm sorry, Dad." She was trying to sound meaningful, but it came out flat, even to her standards.

She thought she had been fooling him, fooling everyone but apparently she hadn't. Keeping Charlie from suffering had been her main goal. Had Kagome seen through her? Kaori? Angela? Jessica? Mike? It made her even more depressed to think that everyone knew she was…"Moping".

"I don't want you to apologize."

She sighed again. "Then tell me what you want me to do."

"Bella" he said hesitantly, carefully, looking at her face for her reaction to the next word she was about to utter. "Honey, you're not the first person to go through this kind of thing you know."

"I know that." She said her face showing a very limp grimace.

"Listen Honey. I think that – that maybe you need some help." He suggested.

"Help," She questioned.

He gave himself a moment to thing his next words over, carefully. He frowned.

"When your mother left, and took you with her," he said inhaling deeply. "Well that was a really bad time for me."

"I know, Dad."

"But, I handled it," He pointed out "You're not handling it. I waited, hoping it would get better."

He stared at her and she quickly looked down. "I think we both know it's not getting better."

"I'm fine" She mumbled.

He ignored her "Maybe if you talked to someone about it. A professional."

"You want me to see a shrink?" Bella's voice was a tad sharper as she finally grasped it.

"Maybe it would help." He tried

"And maybe it wouldn't help one little bit."

To her psychoanalysis only worked if you were brutally honest. But it wasn't a desire of hers to spend the rest of her life in a padded cell.

He examined the expression on her face.

"It's beyond me Bella- maybe your mother-"

"Look," She said voice flat. "I'll go out if you want, I'll call Jess or Angela. Maybe even Kagome or Kaori."

Charlie faltered "Who are Kagome and Kaori?" Having not heard of them which was in their case a good thing that a police chief hadn't heard of them, though he knew everyone it being a small town.

Bella sighed. "They're some new students I sat with at school yesterday."

"Well that's not what I want, I can't live through you trying harder. I've never seen someone trying so hard. It hurts watching that, but at least you made some progress." He said

"I barely paid attention," she thought

She then decided, that pretending to be dense would help.

"I don't understand, Dad. First you're made because I'm not doing anything and then you say you don't want me to go out." She mumbled.

"I want you to be happy, no not even, that much I just want you to not be miserable, getting out of Forks will help or at least give you a better chance."

"I'm not leaving" She said.

"Why not!" He demanded.

"I'm in my last semester it would screw everything up." She said making up an excuse.

"You're a good student- you'll figure it out."

"I don't want to crowd mom and Phil."

"Your mother's been dying to have you back." He said.

"Florida is too hot."

For the third time Charlie's fist came down on the table, and he refused to tolerate Bella's excuse.

"We both know what's really going on here, Bella and it's not good for you. I refuse to tolerate." He breathed in deeply. "It's been months, no calls, no letters, and no contact what-so-ever. You can't keep waiting for him."

She glowered at him, heat growing but not quite reaching her face. It had been months since she blushed from any emotion except for fear. She thought he knew the subject was forbidden.

"I'm not waiting for anything. I don't expect anything." She said in a monotone, denying the truth.

"Bella-"Charlie began voice thick with emotion.

"I have to get to school" She interrupted she snatched up her uneaten breakfast, and dumped the bowl in the sink. Not wanting to deal with anymore conversation.

"I'll make plans with Jessica." She called over her shoulder, refusing to meet his eyes. "Maybe I won't be home for dinner." We'll go to Port Angeles and watch a movie."

Leaving out the front door before anything else was said.

She was one of the first few who got there, the plus side to her efforts was she had a good parking spot, the downside she had downtime which she always tried to avoid.

Before, she could think about Charlie's accusations, she pulled her calculus book from her bag, and turned to the section they were supposed to start that day and began trying to make sense of it. Math was a horrible subject to read, though she was getting better at it. In the last several months she had been able to get and keep a low score of a low 'A'. Mr. Varner was happy because he thought it was his teaching skills, whatever floats the man's boat. She stayed there for quite a bit, and wound up practically running to English. It seemed while she was at school that time was on her side, and flowed away rather quickly. After the bell rang and she began to pack her bag.

"Bella?"

Recognizing Mike's voice, she seemed to already know what his next words would be.

"Are you working tomorrow?" He asked.

"Tomorrow is Saturday isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you in Spanish." He waved and left not bothering to walk her to class.

She left to Calculus. Thinking about her options with Jessica in Calculus It had been months since she had greeted Bella in the hallway when they passed each other. She was obviously offended, by Bella's antisocial behavior, she was sensitive the most about it. After a lesson with Mr. Varner she turned toward he offended friend.

"Jess?" Her nose wrinkling in a grimace waiting patiently for her to turn towards her.

She twisted towards her in obvious surprise. "Are you talking to me, Bella?"

"Of course," She muttered trying to be innocent.

"What? Do you need help with Calculus?" Jessica asked her tone sour.

"No." Bella shook her head, "Actually, I wanted to know if you would…go to the movies with me tonight? I really need a girl's night out?" The words fell from Bella's mouth stiffly.

"Why bother asking me? Weren't you with the new girls yesterday?" She said, her tone sad but still unfriendly.

"You're the first one I think about when I want girl time. Besides it was only coincidence that I sat with them, plus they won't be here for a week." Bella said with a small smile hoping it looked genuine.

She seem very stunned "Well I don't know." She hesitated.

"Do you have plans?"

"No…I guess I can go with you. What do you want to see?" She asked.

"I'm not sure what's playing," Bella hinted she hadn't been paying attention to the current events." How about that one with the female president."

Jessica looked at Bella oddly, "Bella that one's been out forever"

Bella frowned," Well is there anything you would like to see?"

Jessica's bubbliness began to shine in spite of her attitude towards Bella, as she began to think out loud.

"Well there's that new romantic comedy that's getting great reviews. I want to see that one. Besides my dad just saw Dead End and he really like it."

Bella jumped quickly jumped at the name of the movie. "What's that one about?"

"Zombies or something. He said it was the scariest thing he'd seen in years."

"That sounds perfect." Zombies over romance for Bella any day.

"Okay." She seemed surprised "Do you want me to pick you up after school?"

Jessica smiled a tentative smile, with shy friendliness before she left. Bella's own smile was a little late but she thought Jessica saw it.

The rest of the day passed by rather quickly, Bella thoughts stayed focused on her upcoming plans. From experience, she knew that once Jessica started talking mumbled responses, and nods, at the right time was all that Bella really required, when with her. And she couldn't wait, as the haze swallowed her again.

* * *

Please review/follow/favorite and be on the lookout for updates and new stories with KAGOME AND KAORI!


End file.
